The Islands Wiki
. ---- ~ 'THE ISLANDS ROLEPLAY & STORIES PROJECT WIKI SITE' ~ ---- . . - - 'Welcome to the The Islands Wiki' A small beautiful nation in the Pacific plays host to the most luxurious resorts, the hottest nightlife, the prettiest people, and a DARK secret... This is the temporary home of The Islands RolePlaying Game and Stories Project. We're a group of friends who enjoy creating stories and fun RP sessions around a central fictional setting. We now have 207 members and over 680 characters enjoying a rapidly expanding fictional nation. --- . ------ . . ------ . ~ The Islands Project ~ . - Flv69j.jpg IMG 0598-1-.jpg C0syna1UQAES7yI.jpg 1439430882571 bulletin.jpg 8198070319 8ee61d573d b.jpg 2447605-1536x864-.jpg - . . ---- 'WARNING!:' .' 'This Story Series and RolePlay Game features ADULT Themes, Concepts and Actions. 'SOMETIMES in SOME of the storylines Dark-Themes, Abductions, Human-Trafficking, and Adult Relations (ie SEX) are themes in some of the RPs and Storylines. Please refrain from participation in THOSE storylines if these are an issue for you or your age! But there is always something else and something for everyone, so don't be discouraged!' . . - tumblr_o78v02KdEt1r3au0xo1_540.jpg tumblr_o6ktkcbZ7t1s7jx17o1_400.gif tumblr_o5552bBxXl1uxx32wo1_540.jpg 25872417480_0018d00648_h.jpg tumblr_o6orp9HxcI1u2gv2io1_1280.jpg tumblr_o6osf67fbt1u2gv2io1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6eiptYynR1r6jr3eo1_500.png tumblr_mhzl74TxbM1rnlb7lo1_540.jpg tumblr_nyt1ox1hGi1uo93l7o1_540.jpg tumblr_o2r0byO1Rp1t4mpwko1_500.jpg tumblr_o2wneyV2aj1ti9obeo1_540.jpg tumblr_o6v97idcg61tamfg1o1_540.jpg tumblr_o6wx94Aqyu1urfoleo1_540.jpg tumblr_o6zwppHxZq1u2gv2io1_540.jpg tumblr_o6zxf653CQ1u2gv2io1_1280.jpg 06-Action_Island_Boathouse-Contemporary-Muskoka-Design.jpg 1 (3).jpg WFbeauty.jpg waterfalls-images-waterfalls.jpg WaterHome (1).jpg DO_eHZvW0AAP_Ht.jpg tumblr_ow9wasRyVZ1wo036go1_500.jpg barefoot-andaman.jpg tumblr_o31obfWNhd1u2gv2io1_500.jpg - . . . ---- '~ NEWS & BULLETINS ~' . '-- RECRUITING ADMINS AND SPECIALIST ADVISORS.' :::::: -- Car, Truck and Motorsports Specialist. :::::: -- Sports Specialist. :::::: -- Edit Reviewer. :::::: -- New Character Coordinators. PLEASE let us know if you can help!!! LOOKING FOR A NEW VENUE TO MOVE TO!! Wikia isn't working out, we need a new home for the islands. If you have suggestions please let me know! . . . ---- '''- TO JOIN THE SERIES / RPG -' Please contact us at . . . '"The_Islands-Owner@yahoogroups.com"' . . . if you're interested in joining or having a character added. . . . ---- '- SECTIONS -' . - If you wish to join the Series / RPG please join the yahoo group. '- THE ISLANDS YAHOO GROUP -' . . '- Please Sign the Guestbook -' '- READ FIRST: . RULES & GUIDELINES -''' '- READ SECOND: . CHARACTER CREATION -' '-' ---- '''- ABOUT THE ISLANDS -' . - ABOUT THE ISLANDS - An encyclopedic entry on the islands. . . . ---- '- HISTORY OF THE ISLANDS -' . - HISTORY OF THE ISLANDS - A history of the Islands since the 1400's. . . . ---- '- LOCATIONS -' . - LOCATIONS WITHIN THE ISLANDS - ______ . . . ---- '- BUSINESSES -' . - BUSINESSES WITHIN THE ISLANDS - ______ . . . ---- '- "THE CORPORATION" -' . - THE CORPORATION - The CORPORATION owns and runs everything within the Islands. . . . ---- '- FACTIONS -' . - FACTIONS WITHIN THE ISLANDS - ______ . . . ---- '- CHARACTERS IN THE STORIES -' . - CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE VARIOUS ROLEPLAYS AND STORIES - __________ . . . ---- '- STORYLINES IN DEVELOPMENT -' . - STORYLINES BEING DEVELOPED AND WRITTEN - . . . ---- '- LINKS TO RESOURCES & AFFILIATE SITES -' . - LINKS TO RESOURCES & AFFILIATES - . . . ---- - ____ - - TEMPORARY PAGE '''_'FEATURES & ATTRACTIONS_''' - - TEMPORARY PAGE _GENERAL HOLDING PAGE_ - - ____ - - ____ - - - - - - - . . . . . ---- . '''HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE STAFF OF THE ISLANDS PROJECT!!! - Happynewyear2013-written-on-sea-sand.jpg New Year 2013Champagne.jpg 2014-2015.jpg - . ---- -- MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL FROM THE STAFF OF THE ISLANDS PROJECT - Flv69j.jpg|MERRY CHRISTMAS IMG 0598-1-.jpg|MERRY CHRISTMAS 2447605-1536x864-.jpg 8198070319_8ee61d573d_b.jpg 1439430882571_bulletin.jpg C0syna1UQAES7yI.jpg - . ---- . . . . . . 'Latest Activity' . . . . . Category:Browse Category:MAIN PAGES